Serpentis Powergrid
Vorkommen: LowSecframe|Serpentis Logo, NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Stufe 4 nur Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: '''Stromnetz der Serpentis ''Serpentis Powergrid'' ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Serpentis Annex (Serpentis-Anbau) ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt; die letzte, vierte Stufe führt in den NullSec. Erste Eskalationsstufe thumb|Serpentis Powergrid 1Beschreibungstext: This hidden outpost seems to have played a vital role in the Serpentis expansion in the area. The fact that this operation is now history surely slows down whatever plans they may have had. Among one of the wreckages you locate co-ordinates for an energy harvesting facility nearby. Whether you explore it or not is your decision. Man landet - ohne Beschleunigungstor - an einem Feld von Solar-Harvestern. '''Erste Welle *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Port Admiral/Rear Admiral) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *1 Cruiser (Cortelum Chief Infantry) *1 Elite Frigate (Coreli Guardian Initiate/Scout) - web/scramble *3 Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector) Mit dem Abschuss des Faction Battleships wird im Normalfall die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute können u.a. Shadow Faction Gegenstände enthalten sein, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Zweite Eskalationsstufe thumb|Serpentis Powergrid 2Beschreibungstext: The amount of energy harvested and stored here is phenomenal. Exploiting these facilities for your own use might sound tempting, if it weren't for the fact that the entire place is in complete lockdown and only the highest-level Serpentis security codes will grant access. You did however manage to gain access to an open channel in their communication network, and two energy storage locations were revealed to you. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Flotilla Admiral) ''- damp'' *3 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *3-4 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Patroller/Watchman) ''- damp'' *7 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Scout/Spy) - web/scramble *3 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector/Safegauard) Mit dem Abschuss des Faction Battleships wird im Normalfall die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute können u.a. Shadow Faction Gegenstände enthalten sein, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Dritte Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: This facility was not just used for energy storage. Ships, modules and other supplies were stored in those containers, and sadly every single one was destroyed when the Serpentis commanders gave the order. They knew you were coming, and there was little they could do about it on such short notice. The slaughter continues as you prepare to visit the second energy storage facility. Man landet an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Flotilla Admiral/Rear Admiral) ''- damp'' *3-4 Battleships (Core Flotilla Admiral/Vice Admiral) ''- tw. damp'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) thumb|Serpentis Powergrid 3 - jenseits des TorsDer Abschuss des Faction Battleships löst gewöhnlich die vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe aus. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, empfiehlt es sich, durch das Beschleunigungstor zu fliegen, auch diese Aktion kann die nächste Stufe auslösen. In der Beute findet man mit etwas Glück Faction-Module in Shadow-Qualität. Auf der anderen Seite des Beschleunigungstores trifft man auf 8 Batterien, jedoch auf keine gegnerischen Schiffe Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Serpentis Powergrid 4Beschreibungstext: You arrive at the second energy storage facility to find it completely deserted. It looks like the party ended before you even arrived. Luckily for you, your computers pick up several signals in the nearby area, one of which seems to have unusually high amounts of combat ships. Diese letzte, vierte Stufe führt normalerweise in den NullSec. Im Gegensatz zu den ersten drei Stufen ist dieser Ort über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *2-3 Battleships (Core Flotilla Admiral/Vice Admiral) - tw. damp *6 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel/Chief Watchman) ''- tw. damp'' *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp *7-8 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Protector) Ein ca. 40 km entferntes Beschleunigungstor führt in den zweiten Abschnitt. Es kann erst beflogen werden wenn alle Schiffe im ersten Abschnitt eliminiert worden sind. Gegner im zweiten Abschnitt *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Colonel) ''- damp'' *3-4 Battleships (Core Flotilla Admiral/Vice Admiral) ''- tw. damp'' *6-7 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Patroller/Chief Sentinel/Chief Watchman) ''- tw. damp'' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *4-5 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Patroller/Scout//Watchman) - damp/web/scramble *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Soldier) Wenn der Shadow Serpentis Colonel abgeschossen ist, erscheint ein Popup-Fenster: You have destroyed four strategically vital locations for the Serpentis. Their expansion in the area has been halted severely, and it would surprise you a lot if you saw even a single one of them in the near future. Whether to continue this journey is up to you, though you have no more clues which could lead you further. In der Beute findet man gewöhnlich Deadspace Core C-Type Modul(e), das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec